


Love After Death

by otakudrawinggg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Angst probably, Fluff, Kags has a foul mouth, M/M, More Characters to be Added too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ghost au, hinata is the ghost, like he swears a lot, not really hinata is too precious for that, spoopy scares, volleyball dorks who don’t actually play volleyball in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakudrawinggg/pseuds/otakudrawinggg
Summary: Kageyama finally moves out from his parents place to live alone, but he’ll discover that it’s pretty hard to live alone when you’ve got a ghost residing in your home. A cute one at that.





	1. There’s a Fucking Ghost in My Fucking House. What the Fuck?

It all started when Kageyama moved into his new house. He’d gotten a good deal on the place and he’d wanted to move out of home for a while now, so it had worked out well. That is to say, it should have worked out well.

 

Too bad the place was haunted.

 

Kageyama had noticed a number of strange things about his house. The food from his fridge would disappear, lights would turn on by themselves and on the odd occasion he could’ve sworn that he’d seen some of his belongings floating. Fucking floating. He should have noticed something was strange when he checked out the place and it felt like he was in a fucking freezer.

 

The thought of moving again did cross his mind but he couldn’t afford another house, he was lucky enough to get this one. Besides, the hauntings weren’t that bad, nothing Kageyama couldn’t handle anyway. Maybe if he just ignored whatever it was that was residing in his house it would leave him alone.

 

Ignoring it did not make it any better. In fact, it made it worse. The shenanigans got more frequent and more obvious, like the thing was trying to get Kageyama’s attention. It wasn’t just lights flickering or food going missing anymore, no it was much more than that now. Doors would slam, plates would crash, taps were left running on full. His house was a mess but Kageyama did his best not to let it get to him. I mean, how much worse could it get?

 

Oh man, it could get so much fucking worse…

 

Kageyama returned home after a long day at work. He rubbed at his eyes and groaned as he walked towards his house. He unlocked his front door and braced himself for today’s damage. Yesterday his house looked like it had been ransacked by a group of thugs, the day before his furniture had been completely rearranged. Of course Kageyama dealt with these instances like a proper adult, by muttering complaints and curses under his breath as he cleaned and rearranged his house.

 

Today was different though. He flicked on the light in the entryway and everything seemed to be the same as it was when he’d left. Nothing broken, nothing out of place. Everything was just like he’d left it. This trend repeated into the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom. Kageyama was beginning to get hopeful, maybe the ghost or whatever it was had finally given up and left.

 

Kageyama dumped his work bag on the kitchen counter and headed to his bedroom, hopefully it was in the same state as the rest of his house, untouched and the way he’d left it.

 

He grasped the door handle tightly in his hand. His hands felt clammy and his heart rate was definitely higher than usual. Kageyama kept telling himself everything would be fine, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened the door.

 

He opened his eyes and he could feel all the hairs on his body stand on end. His face lost all colour as he eyed the ghostly figure who was laying on his king-sized bed. The figure wasn’t facing him. Or maybe it didn’t have a face? Kageyama hoped that it had a face because he might actually freak the fuck out if that was the case. The figure was slightly transparent with a slight yellow glow to it but he could still make out colours. It seemed to have messy orange tufts of hair and for the most part seemed human, if you can even call that being human.

 

The figure rolled over and was now facing Kageyama. The ghost looked like a young boy, maybe 15 or 16. He had a small, round face that was framed by his orange locks. His eyes were large and amber and they looked at Kageyama with such surprise.

 

“Ah! You’re back Kageyama, welcome home!” The boy cheered.

 

Kageyama slammed the door shut muttering a loud ‘NOPE’ under his breath. This was a situation he would rather avoid than take head on. Maybe if he just stayed out here the ghost would leave. The thought of his house being haunted never really scared Kageyama too much but seeing an actual ghost, a fucking real life ghost, in his house shook him.

 

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and braced himself. He was going to open the door and when he did there would be no ghost there, that’s what he told himself. Slowly he opened the door, with his other hand he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. When he opened the door, the boy was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

 

“Phew,” Kageyama sighed with relief, “Thank god he’s gone.”

 

The relief didn’t last long, Kageyama felt a tap on his shoulder. It was definitely a tap. He turned around to see the boy again, although he did have to look down to see him due to the significant height difference between them. The boy smiled up at him, a wide toothy sort of grin. It was the sort of smile that shitty little kids get when they think they’ve done something amazing when they really haven’t. He even had the nerve to giggle.

 

Kageyama just stared at the boy, unmoving. He was too scared to move. How the fuck did he get behind him? Kageyama was unsure of what the boy’s next move would be so he didn’t want to do anything that might make him angry, so he just stood there.

 

“BOO!” The boy screamed as he jumped at Kageyama’s face. This made Kageyama scream and run into his room shutting the door behind him. The only words Kageyama could manage at the moment were, ‘What the fuck,’ and ‘Bastard.’ He paced around the room shaking his head. He could hear giggling coming from behind his bedroom door. That ghost bastard was still out there. Should he confront him? That seemed like the best option.

 

He made his way to the door but before he could open it a ghostly hand emerged from the door and grabbed his arm. Kageyama screamed again and staggered backwards. The ghost phased through the door and joined Kageyama in his room. He was hunched over holding onto his stomach as he laughed.

 

“Bahahaha! You are such a wimp, I can’t-“ The ghost cried, tears forming in his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

 

“Shut up, you stupid ghost.” Kageyama pouted. “And stop laughing!”

 

The ghost regained his composure and wiped the tears from his eyes. “So you ignore me for so long and then freak out like a little girl when I show myself,” he giggled. “I wish I’d done that sooner.”

 

Kageyama glared at him, “What the fuck even are you?”

 

“I’m Hinata Shoyou!” The ghost answered cheerfully smiling that wide toothy grin again.

 

Kageyama sighed in disgust, “I didn’t ask who, I asked what.”

 

“I’m a ghost you idiot, you even said that yourself Kageyama, remember?”

 

“How the fuck do you know my name?!” Kageyama screeched, eyebrow furrowing and eyes growing wide.

 

“I just looked at some of your mail, no big deal.” Hinata answered waving his hand in the air like he was waving away his responsibilities. Wait do ghosts even have responsibilities?

 

“That’s invasion of privacy!” Kageyama yelled running his fingers through his hair in a frenzy.

 

Hinata smirked, “What are you gonna do, report me to the police?” He couldn’t help but laugh at his own proposition.

 

Kageyama frowned at the boy. What was he going to do about his predicament? He could tell the ghost to leave, or he could just continue ignoring him, although ignoring him was a bit hard right now. Hinata had gotten closer to Kageyama and had his arms linked around his arm.

 

“So whatcha gonna do Mr. House owner?” The boy cooed as he shook the other male.

 

That was it, Kageyama had had enough. “Get out…” He muttered.

 

“Huh, what was that? I didn’t hear you.” Hinata teased.

 

Kageyama shook the boy from his arm, “GET OUT!” He yelled. “This is my house now get lost you ghost bastard!”

 

Kageyama had surprised even himself with his outburst but it didn’t seem to affect the ghost boy too much. He just stared at Kageyama wide eyed and his mouth slowly turning upwards to form a grin.

 

“Wow, you surprised me there Kageyama.” Hinata nodded. “Normally after I show myself to people, they just put the house up for sale and leave.” He walked over to Kageyama’s bed and sat down. “This is the first time anyone’s stood up for themselves and told me to leave.”

 

Hinata patted the bed beside him calling Kageyama over, but he didn’t move. He was too busy trying to calm down from his earlier outburst. Hinata didn’t take his eyes off of Kageyama as he continued to speak. “You’ve impressed me Kageyama. How about I stay here and look after your place?” He shot Kageyama a genuine smile. “If you’d like to have me, I’d love to help you clean up and stuff around the house. Y’know, like chores?” He reached out a hand to Kageyama.

 

The older male eyed the boy for a couple of seconds before sighing and walking over to the boy on his bed. He put on a small smile and reached out for Hinata’s hand, “I’d be glad to have you help me take care of this place.” He paused for a second before slapping Hinata’s hand away and yelling “NOT!” Sure it was a childish move, but Kageyama wasn’t taking any crap from this ghost. 

 

“Now get out of MY house!” Kageyama yelled as he pointed to his bedroom door.

 

“Heeey!! That hurt, you big bully!” Hinata whined as he inspected his hand.

 

Kageyama looked at him questioningly and asked him with all seriousness, “I hurt you? But you’re a ghost so how is that even possible you dumbass? You don’t even have a fucking real body do you?”

 

“Do so.”

 

So that’s how it’s gonna be is it?

 

“Do not.”

 

“Do so!”

 

“Do not!”

 

“I do! You slapped my hand away!” Hinata yelled, shoving his injured hand towards Kageyama’s face. “Look at it! It’s all red and stuff! You hit me pretty hard, y’know.”

 

Yep. His hand was definitely red. But he’s a fucking ghost, how is that even possible?! But then again, the bastard had been clinging to him earlier so that should have been a bit of a hint. 

 

Hope it doesn’t hurt too much.

 

“Get your fucking hand out of my face you fucking ass!” Kageyama screeched, shoving Hinata away from him. This should’ve pushed him further away, but it hadn’t moved him even inches. He’d just fallen back onto the bed, legs flying up in the air as he lost his balance.

 

Before Kageyama even had time to feel bad about throwing the boy onto the bed, he’d already pulled himself back up to face Kageyama with that stupid grin of his.

 

“Soooooo, is that a yes?”

 

This. Kid. Needs. To. Stop. Is he an idiot? 

 

“Of course that’s not a yes, you dumbass. Does it look like I want some child running around my house picking up after me?” Kageyama groaned, covering his face in his hands at the sheer thought of this kid hanging around.

 

Hinata inspected him, his eyes darting back and forth, his forefinger and thumb resting under his chin. 

 

“You just look grumpy to me.”

 

Did he really just say that? Kageyama could’ve sworn that ghost boy here was just trying to piss him off.

 

“Don’t be a smartass with me, Kid.” Kageyama warned, eyebrows furrowing deeper and frown becoming, well, more frowny.

 

“Ugh!” Hinata groaned, throwing his head back. “Kid this, kid that. Will you stop calling me that!”

 

Funny. He tells me to stop calling him kid while throwing a tantrum like one.

 

Kageyama smirks, but just a little. “But you are definitely a kid, you look like you’re about twelve!” 

 

Okay so that was a lie, but Kageyama wasn’t about to tell Hinata that.

 

Hinata scrunches his face up, biting his lip. He looks offended but at the same time oddly upset. Kageyama doesn’t know what to say to this so he just stays quiet.

 

“I’m not a kid!” He finally blurts out. “I’m eighteen!” He looks unsure and focuses his gaze on the hands in his lap. “Or, well, at least I was when I was alive… haha.”

 

That laugh was definitely forced. 

 

Shit, now Kageyama looks like the bad guy in this situation. Well, of course he’d always looked like the bad guy in this situation, picking on a kid and all, but now he actually felt bad about it.

 

“Fine.”

 

Hinata looks up from his, apparently interesting hands with a confused look. 

 

“What?”

 

Kageyama groans. “Don’t make me say it again, idiot.”

 

“Huh? Say what again? I don’t even know what you said in the first place!” Hinata scrunched his face up, sticking his tongue out at the taller male. “You’re the idiot, idiot!”

 

Kageyama scoffs. Yes, he scoffs, like someone had just told him dogs were better than cats. (No offence intended dog lovers, Kags here just prefers kitties.)

 

“Here I was, trying to be nice and you go and call me an idiot. Rude.”

 

Hinata giggles a little at that. “You mean, that before when you said ‘fine’, you meant that I can stay?”

 

Kageyama’s face feels warm, his cheeks definitely have a sprinkle of red across them right now. He turns away from the redhead, pouting. 

 

“That’s not what I was saying at all,” he mumbles.

 

Hinata smiles, a big bright toothy grin. No wonder Kageyama has lost to this boy. 

 

“That’s definitely what you meant.”

 

“Was not.”

 

“Was too.”

 

Kageyama sighs. “Okay, fine. You can stay.”

 

“Yay!! I knew you’d let me stay!”

 

Hinata jumps off the bed and onto Kageyama, wrapping his arms around his neck and locking his legs around his waist. Tufts of orange hair tickle Kageyama’s neck as the redhead nuzzles his way between his collarbone and his shoulder. Kageyama had to resist the urge to run his fingers through the orange sea before him.

 

“Dude, the fuck!? Get off me!” Kageyama screeched practically prying the boy from his body.

 

“Relax! I’ll let go. No need to shove, geez.” Hinata grumbles, relaxing his grasp on the taller boy. He positions himself back on the bed and looks back up to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “I’m just really happy, y’know? I finally have a roommate! Someone I can talk to.”

 

“I only said you can stay. I didn’t say I’d be your roommate. Plus there’s only one bedroom, how would that even work?” 

 

Hinata focuses on his hands once again, pressing his two forefingers together awkwardly in thought. “Well, we could share?”

 

Kageyama flushes, “Share?! What do you mean share?!” 

 

This poor flustered boy.

 

“I mean, that we could sleep in the bed. Together. Sharing, y’know.” 

 

Kageyama furiously shakes his head. “Nope, not happening! Where were you even sleeping up until now?!”

 

“In your bed. Together with you.” 

 

What the actual fuck. 

 

“If that’s the case then why did you bring it up like you hadn’t done it before?!” Kageyama yelled, obviously embarrassed.

 

Hinata shrinks a little, “I didn’t want you to get all weird about it.”

 

Seriously this kid. It’s a bit late now.

 

“Then why didn’t you just lie and say that you’d been sleeping on the couch or something?”

 

Hinata gasps. “I hadn’t thought of that, why didn’t I think of that?”

 

Kageyama sighs, “Because you’re an idiot.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“You know what,” Kageyama says as he walks around to the left side of the bed. “Do what you want, dumbass. I’m too tired for this bullshit.” 

 

And with that he strips down to his underwear and slides underneath his bedsheets. No shred of shame to be found anywhere, he really was just so done with this whole ghost situation. 

 

Hinata looks over at Kageyama, “O-okay. Will do. Thanks for letting me stay.”

 

He gets up from his seat on the bed and walks around to the right side of the bed, pulling up the sheets and sliding in next to Kageyama. 

 

What a little shit.

 

“Goodnight, Kageyama.”

 

“G’night, dumbass Hinata.”

 

This was going to be a long night.


	2. When Did I Become a Ghost Babysitter?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally back with a second chapter after a few months. Kageyama goes to work in this chapter, so that means NEW CHARACTERS! Hope I did them justice. Anyway enough of that. Enjoy the next 3000 words (Sorry that it's so short again.)

It had been a week since Hinata, aka the dumbass ghost kid, had made his presence known to Kageyama. But just because it had been a week, it didn’t mean that Kageyama was any more used to it, or that his house had suffered any less than before.

 

Kageyama was just trying to enjoy a nice rest in his bed, alone, without some ghost invading his personal space. Unfortunately for him, the universe had other plans. The poor man woke up to hear what definitely sounded like smashing plates.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the loud crashing and smashing. Nope. This was definitely not something that he should just ignore. Sure he’d done it before but that was when he wanted to piss off whatever it was that was haunting his house. Now that he was aware of it, he couldn’t let Hinata get away with things willy nilly. 

 

Kageyama reluctantly got himself up out of bed and threw on a pair of tracksuit pants. Yup, just pants, those nice elastic ones. There’s no time to put on a shirt when you’ve got an idiot smashing dishes in your kitchen. Jeez, some people need to get their priorities straight.

 

He made his way to the kitchen. He was definitely scowling. He was pissed. Being woken up by the smashing of crockery will do that to a person.

 

“What the fuck are you doing dumbass Hinata?”

 

The small, orange haired male turned away from the sink filled with broken dishes and, yep, there he goes, dropping another plate.

 

“I was just trying to do the dishes but they kept slipping out of my hands,” Hinata whined with furrowed brows. “It’s these stupid gloves, Kageyama. They’re just too slippery!”

 

Kageyama groaned loudly and rubbed his forehead with the bottom of his palm. “We agreed that you could stay here if you helped with the chores, not create more of them, dumbass.”

 

“I’ll clean this up, I promise, Kageyama! I’ll admit that when I started I didn’t think the dishes would be so difficult, but I won’t let that get me down!”

 

There was a certain fire in Hinata’s eyes, like he was ready for any challenge that life would throw at him. But Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure that Hinata was prepared enough for the challenge of broken dishes.

 

“Get out the way idiot. Unless you want to hurt yourself.”

 

Hinata does as the older male says and removed his gloves as he stepped away from the sink making room for the other. He watched carefully as the other began to remove the shards of crockery from the sink. 

 

“Hey, could you get me some newspaper to wrap this in? There’s some under the table in the living room.” Kageyama asked, holding a large shard of porcelain. 

 

Hinata nodded and then phased through the kitchen wall in the direction of the living room. Kageyama will never get used to that.

 

Seconds later he returned but this time through the doorway, newspaper in hand.

 

“Why didn’t you just go through the wall like before?” Kageyama asked, genuinely curious.

 

“You didn’t expect me to bring the newspaper through the wall did you? Cos that would be impossible.”

 

Embarrassed, Kageyama answered in a scoff, “Of course not, idiot! I was just testing you.”

 

“Testing me? Ooookay. Whatever you say Mr. Houseowner, Sir.” Hinata laughed as he saluted the other male.

 

“Shut up and just hand me the newspaper already!”

 

Hinata handed Kageyama the newspaper who then spread it out across the countertop. He picked up the shattered crockery piece by piece making sure not to grab the sharp ends.

 

“How many plates did you fucking break, jesus fucking christ, Hinata.” 

 

“A few…”

 

“A few!” Kageyama yelled, almost dropping the shard in his hand. “There has to be at least ten different plates here! Do you know how much this is going to cost to replace them?!”

 

Hinata shrinks a little at that. “A lot..? Look, I really didn’t mean to break them all. I really was just trying to help.”

 

“My life would be so much easier without your ‘help’. Kageyama sighed, the anger not so prominent in his voice anymore. “Just stick to sweeping the floors or whatever you’ve been doing for this past week.”

 

Hinata visibly winced, “About that… this is actually the first time I’ve tried to clean anything…”

 

Kageyama placed the last of the shards onto the newspaper and walked over to Hinata. 

 

“So what you’re saying is you’ve just been freeloading off of me for the past week?”

 

“Well,” Hinata paused, “Can ghosts really freeload?”

 

This brat. Getting smart with me again.

 

“Answer this smartass, have you done any chores ever in your life?” 

 

Hinata smiled awkwardly showing off his teeth. “Nope,” he paused, “This was my first time.”

 

Anyone could’ve guessed that from the way he smashed all the fucking dishes but Kageyama wanted to be sure.

 

Kageyama was about ready to blow his top. He couldn’t believe how fucking stupid he’d been, letting a ghost that doesn’t even know how to do chores stay in his house. What, was he a babysitter now?

 

“Are you mad?” Amber eyes looked up at Kageyama, begging for forgiveness. “I promise I’ll try harder. I’ll even study about how to be better at doing chores, just please don’t kick me out.”

 

The thought of kicking the kid out hadn’t even crossed Kageyama’s mind. That would be such a dick move. Wait did Hinata think that he was a dick? 

 

“There’s no need for you to study.”

 

Hinata’s bottom lip started to tremble as his pout became next level adorable. “Oh no. You’re really going to kick me out aren’t you, Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama reached out his hand towards Hinata. The redhead’s eyes widened in uncertainty. Was he going to get hit? Was Kageyama going to pick him up by his collar and throw him out? 

 

Hinata braced himself for what was to come. A comfortable weight placed itself on his head, stroking his surprisingly soft hair. He may have been a ghost but his body still had a similar feel to that of a living human, he’s just slightly transparent. No big deal, right?

 

“Idiot. Don’t assume things on your own.” Kageyama smiled, albeit a small smile, but still, this is Kageyama we’re talking about. “I’m saying that I’ll teach you how to look after the house.”

 

Hinata visibly brightened at that, his already orange glow now rivalling the sun. 

 

“Does that mean I get to call you sensei?!”

 

Kageyama flushed and removed his hand from Hinata’s hair, “NO! Don’t call me that, it’s weird.”

 

“Okay, Bakageyama. Hehe.” Hinata giggled with that stupid toothy grin of his.

 

“You little shit! I don’t have to help you you know!” 

 

“But you’re going to,” Hinata states, “And I appreciate that.”

 

“I’m not doing this for you okay,” Kageyama scoffed. “I’m doing this because it will make living easier for me in the long run.”

 

Hinata gasped, “Ah! Does that mean you plan to let me stay forever?”

 

“Fuck, you’ve been here a week and I’m already sick of you.” Kageyama said and began to walk to his bedroom. 

 

“But you-“

 

“I’ve had enough of your shit for today I’m going to sleep.” Kageyama yawned. “Don’t try to ‘help’ with anything else, okay?”

 

Hinata frowned, “Okay.”

 

“I’ll teach you how to do some basic chores when I get back from work tomorrow. So don’t do anything till then.” He groaned. “I don’t want anymore broken dishes, or broken anything for that matter.”

 

“I get it. Just go to sleep already.”

 

“Night dumbass.”

 

And with that, Kageyama was on his way down the hall to his bedroom.

 

“Goodnight, Bakageyama...” Hinata whispered.

 

***

 

“Desk jobs are the absolute worst!” Groaned a man with surprisingly well styled bedhead. He threw his head backwards and stretched his arms out behind him, slightly bending the back of his desk chair.

 

“You chose this job Kuroo. No one is forcing you to be here.” Kageyama chided.

 

Kuroo shoots him a dirty look, “My stomach is forcing me to be here. A dude’s gotta eat my friend.”

 

“First of all, your stomach is not a person.” Kageyama answered. “And second of all, we aren’t friends.”

 

Kuroo pouted and calls to another man sitting a couple of desks away from him, “Tooru~ Kageyama’s being mean to me again!” 

 

The brunette got up from his desk and made his way to Kuroo, hooking his arms around his neck when he gets there. And kuroo’s hands reach up to meet his. 

 

“How dare you bully my son, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Okay, gross.” Kageyama stated, clearly disgusted at Oikawa Tooru’s remark. “And I wasn’t bullying him, just telling him like it is.”

 

Oikawa’s lips turned up in a smirk, that stupid but ridiculously hot smirk he does. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, having problems with your girlfriend?”

 

“I don’t have a girlfriend!” Kageyama blurted out a little too quickly.

 

“Boyfriend then?” Kuroo added.

 

“NO!” 

 

Again, a little too quick there Kageyama.

 

Oikawa detached himself from Kuroo and stepped behind Kageyama. He got closer to kageyama, lowering himself until his mouth was close enough that Kageyama could feel his hot breath on his ear. 

 

He was too close for comfort. Within seconds Kageyama’s face was scarlet. Well actually it would probably be more accurate to say he was as red as a tomato.

 

“You’re so cute Tobio-chan.” Oikawa whispered into his ear, “But you know I’m taken.”

 

Welp, no helping it now. His secret was out. Kageyama had a small kindling of feelings for his extremely hot coworker here but he promised himself he’d never act on them.

 

“Fuck, dude. What does you being taken have to do with this situation.” Kageyama said, hoping that no one noticed the little tremors in his voice caused by his embarrassment. “Iwaizumi can keep you.”

 

Oikawa backed away so that he was no longer in such close proximity of Kageyama’s face and then chuckled. He fucking chuckled! 

 

Damn, that’s hot. 

 

No! Bad Kageyama! 

 

Kuroo looked as confused as always, “Did I miss something here?”

 

Oikawa chuckled again. Godammit! 

 

“Not really, I was just confirming a theory that Iwa-chan had.” Oikawa replied.

 

Iwaizumi, the fucker.

 

“Hey hey hey!” Cooed an obnoxiously loud voice followed by the sound of wheels rolling across the floor.

 

Fucking great. Now Bokuto’s joined the conversation.

 

The spikey-haired male slid in on his office chair, one of those wheely ones, and joined the group.

 

“So what are we talking about over here guys?” Bokuto asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “We talking about Kageyama’s ‘so not obvious’ crush on Oikawa?”

 

“FUCK NO!” Kageyama yelled, way too defensively. 

 

Kuroo’s face lit up signalling that he finally understood the situation. Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto share a “he is so totally crushing” look and they all sniggered.

 

“Why is this office only filled with annoying fuckers?” Kageyama groaned.

 

Bokuto raised himself off of his chair and threw his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, embracing him from behind. “Annoying fuckers that you loooove~” He chimed, grinning widely. 

 

Bokuto then proceeded to try and give Kageyama a big smooch on the cheek, much to his dismay. Kuroo and Oikawa exchanged scandalous looks and giggled like schoolgirls.

 

“I fucking hate all of you.” Kageyama grumbled once he had managed to remove Bokuto from his person.

 

At that moment another man entered the room, Sugawara Koushi, the boss of this fine office establishment. His overwhelmingly kind smile permeated the hostile atmosphere Kageyama had created. “How’s everyone going with their work? Anyone need any help?”

 

“Suga-san!” Bokuto and Kuroo cried in complete synchronisation. Sugawara giggled a little at that.

 

“Are you two terrorising Kageyama again?” He responded. His smile dissipated a little, a sterner expression finding it’s way onto his face. “You know that’s technically workplace bullying right? He could report you if he wanted to.”

 

Kuroo smirked, “But he hasn’t.”

 

“Yeah, of course he hasn’t, Bro.” Bokuto said matter-of-factly. “It means he loves us.”

 

Sugawara groaned a little and shook his head in resignation. He looked to Kageyama for his response.

 

“No,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, “It means I’m too lazy to report you, dumbass.”

 

“Kageyama, that is not really appropriate workplace language.” Suga warned.

 

“Pfft, now he’s getting told off by the boss.” Bokuto sniggered.

 

Sugawara looked at his coworker. A dark expression crossed his face. Even though he was smiling, his eyes were telling a different story. Bokuto shut up, the boss didn’t even have to say a single word.

 

At some point in the conversation Oikawa had managed to scurry back to his desk, acting like he hadn’t been a part of the prior conversation. Sugawara looked in his direction.

 

“Oikawa! How are you going with your work?” He called. 

 

“I’m doing A-okay, Suga-san!” Oikawa cheered in response. “No need to worry about me~”

 

“Keep up the good work!”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes but didn’t care enough to try and get Oikawa into trouble too. Suga-san liked Oikawa a lot due to his amazing time management skills and quality of his work so Kageyama didn’t really see the point of dobbing in a good worker.

 

Or maybe it was the big ass crush on the boisterous brunette that convinced him to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Well, I’m gonna head off on my break now. There better be no bullying while I’m gone.” Sugawara warned. “Anyone want me to bring them back a coffee?”

 

“Yes please!” Oikawa called from his desk.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo also asked for a coffee each. Extra sugar for Bokuto, not that the hyper bastard needed any more sugar in his system.

 

“I’ll have one too, Suga-san. Today is gonna be a long day.” Kageyama grumbled.

 

***

 

Kageyama finished his shift at around 6pm. He Should’ve finished at 5:30 but Kuroo decided that he felt sick and Sugawara asked him if he could finish off his coworker’s work. He couldn’t just say no to his boss no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

It wasn’t such a bad deal though. He received an extra half-hours pay and no matter how much he wanted to go home, he really wasn’t looking forward to teaching an obnoxious ghost child how to do house chores. But here he is, on his way home, about to teach said ghost boy how to be a proper housekeeper. He couldn’t exactly back out now, he’d promised. Plus Hinata would probably get upset again. 

 

Not that Kageyama cared of course.

 

He arrived at his house and opened the front door only to see Hinata wearing an apron that was a few sizes too big and a bandana. Where the hell did he get the bandana from? Kageyama would never own something so ridiculous. 

The young ghost’s eyes visibly brightened upon seeing the other. “You’re finally home! I was getting worried!”

 

Hinata started to approach Kageyama - Wait was that a broom in his hands? 

 

“What the hell Hinata!?” Kageyama yelled. “I clearly remember telling you NOT to do anything until I came home.”

 

Hinata looked at the broom in his hands in a panic. “B-but! You were late and-”

 

“No buts, dumbass! I told you no.” He scolded. “If you don’t know how to listen to a damn word I say, then how do you expect me to be able to trust you alone in my house all day?!”

 

Hinata lowered his eyes and stared at his feet. “Sorry, I just wanted to help…” He gripped the broom in his hands a little tighter. 

 

“Whatever, just give me the stupid broom.” He approached Hinata and held his arm out ready to accept the broom. 

 

The shorter boy didn’t raise his eyes but obliged Kageyama’s request, handing him the broom. He fiddled nervously with the hem of his apron like he was getting ready to be scolded again. He only looked up when Kageyama’s feet disappeared from his line of sight. 

 

Kageyama was now halfway across the room holding the broom in both of his hands. He glared at the redhead.

“Are you gonna just stand there looking at your stupid feet, or are you gonna let me teach you how to sweep a fucking floor?”

 

Hinata let out a surprised squeak. Once he’d managed to get his head around Kageyama’s words, he nodded vigorously and ran over to meet the other. 

 

Kageyama was a bit shaken by the boy’s enthusiasm. Well, at least he was eager to learn. Kageyama demonstrated how to use the broom to Hinata and explained to him that he needed to collect the dirt in a single pile. Hinata watched, seemingly mesmerised by the demonstration. 

 

When it was Hinata’s turn, he grasped the broom with a certainty for success. He started in one corner of the room and swept the dirt into a small pile, tongue hanging out if his mouth in concentration. He had been doing a good job until he stumbled through the dirt pile, dragging sand and dust across the floor as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Oi, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled. “Watch where you step, you’re making more mess than you are cleaning!”

 

“Sorry! I’ll clean it up.” He called apologetically. “I think I’ve almost got the hang of this. I’ll be a pro broom boy in no time, Kageyama!”

 

A pro broom boy? Is that even something to be happy about? Although it was a stupid comment, Kageyama couldn’t help the smirk that played at his lips. 

 

“Idiot. Less talking and more sweeping!” Kageyama tried to sound intimidating but he came across a little more playful than he’d liked.

 

“Aye sir!” 

 

How could someone, albeit a ghost, be so excited about doing chores? Don’t most people see chores as, well you know, a chore? It’s like he’d never had anything to get excited about.

 

I wonder what his life was like before he died.

 

Kageyama peered into the kitchen to check up on the trainee housekeeper. He still had his tongue between his lips and his strokes were strong and deliberate, his eyes focused only on his target - the dirt. There was something amusing about how focused he was and Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from snorting; Hinata was too focused on the task at hand to even notice his little slip up.

 

“Hey, when you’re done with this room want to take a break?” The raven asked.

 

Silence. 

 

“Oi. Are you ignoring me?”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Hinata?”

 

“Ah! Sorry, I was so concentrated on doing a good job I didn’t notice that you were talking to me.” He apologised as he spun around to face Kageyama. “Could you please repeat what you said?”

 

“Dumbass, you should listen when your superior is talking to you.” He grumbled in response. “What I asked before was, do you want to take a break now?”

 

“Sure, but why?” He answered, a little confused. “ The floor isn’t going to sweep itself, y’know.” 

 

Little brat. Here Kageyama is trying to be nice to him and he has to go and be all smart with him. To be fair though, the kid probably doesn’t even realise that Kageyama actually has the capacity to be nice. 

 

To answer Hinata’s question he said, “Well, I just thought that we might be able to have a talk. You’ve been here for a week-”

 

“Actually I’ve been here longer than you have.” Hinata butted in.

 

Kageyama let out a long sigh in an attempt to calm himself before he continued, “Fine. I’ve known about you for a week and we haven’t really had a proper conversation,” he corrected.

 

“And you’d like to?” Hinata said, slightly confused but still smiling.

 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, a talk next chapter? About what? Maybe you guys will get some backstory next time. How exciting. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3


	3. It's Official. I'm a Fucking Idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update not long after the last one. I get so motivated knowing that people are actually reading and enjoying this fic so thank you so much for the support <3 <3\. Enjoyyyyy.

“So what’s it like being, y’know, dead and all?” Kageyama asked as he sat down beside Hinata on the couch.

 

“Oh, so thaaaat’s what you wanted to talk about.” Hinata, who had now removed his bandana and apron, smirked lopsidedly, showing off his teeth on one side. “You aren’t exactly well-versed in this whole ghost thing, so I was wondering when you were gonna ask.” 

 

Kageyama glared at Hinata who playfully poked his tongue out. “No, I’m not well-versed in this whole ghost thing,” he retorted. “But unlike you, I’m still alive and well.”

 

And at that moment, he realised he’d fucked up. 

 

The playful expression on Hinata’s face was quickly replaced with a pained one. His eyes drooped and his eyebrows inverted. He chewed on his bottom lip and he began to look around the room, anywhere but at Kageyama. 

 

“Shit. Sorry, I meant that as a joke.” Kageyama panicked and he scratched at the back of his head, because honestly he didn’t know what else to do. Was he supposed to like, I dunno, put his hand on his shoulder or something? Comfort him? Reassure him?

 

While Kageyama had been caught up in his thoughts, Hinata seemed to collect himself. He turned to the raven with a smile. If Kageyama hadn’t known any better, he would have thought the smile was genuine, but he did know better. The smile on Hinata’s face was forced. His eyes were slightly glazed over and if you looked close enough you would notice the slight tremble of his lips. 

 

“That wasn’t a very funny joke, you know?” He said, voice wavering a little. Kageyama pretended he didn’t notice. 

 

“I’m not a very funny guy, sorry.” Kageyama apologised, trying his best to smile back at the boy. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the best at faking a smile... What should have been a reassuring smile was, in reality, something terrifying. Kageyama’s wide toothy grin was absolutely menacing.

 

“K-Kageyama! Are you a-alright?” Hinata asked, frantic and panicky. “A-are you in pain?”

 

Kageyama stopped smiling, if it could even be called that, and allowed his usual, grumpy expression to take over. “No dumbass. I was smiling, couldn’t you tell.” 

 

Hinata made a strange expression that clearly said ‘yikes’. “Oh… Maybe you should just stick to being grumpy all the time.” He furrowed his brows and placed his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. “I really thought you wanted to kill me, and I’m already dead so I don’t know how that would work, but it was scary!” Hinata rambled. “Like really scary!”

 

“Okay. Rude.” 

 

“Now that’s the grumpy boy I know and love.” Hinata joked. He still looked a little panicky but he couldn’t suppress the giggle forming in his throat. 

 

Kageyama flushed, “Don’t make fun of me!” In an attempt to hide his embarrassment he reached over and grabbed Hinata’s cheeks, pulling at them. 

 

The redhead was not going to just sit there and let his face be attacked, of course he was going to fight back. He reached out as far as his arms would go, grabbing at the air in front of Kageyama’s face. He startled the other male and managed to grab his cheeks and pull at them amongst his captors confusion.

 

Okay then ghost boy. If it’s a war you want, it's a war you’ll get.

 

Kageyama released his grip on the younger boy’s cheeks. It was time to change tactic. He moved his hands lower, down towards Hinata’s torso.

 

“Kageyama what are y-“ 

 

Kageyama dug his fingers into into the soft flesh, as fleshy as a ghost can be, of Hinata’s stomach. He wiggled his digits, tickling the boy. Hinata fidgeted and due to the sudden sensation he’d let go of Kageyama’s cheeks in an attempt to shield himself.

 

Unfortunately for Hinata, he had awfully small hands. Kageyama was able to grab both of them in one of his, pushing him down and pinning his hands to the armrest of the couch. Kageyama loomed over Hinata who struggled in his grip. He sat down on Hinata’s torso to ensure that his legs were pinned down as well. He then began tickling his armpit with his free hand and had the redhead giggling under him.

 

“I can’t breathe!” He practically wheezed. “Lemme go, hahaha!” 

 

Hinata started kicking his legs around in an attempt to escape Kageyama’s grasp. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that to get me to stop, dumbass.” Kageyama said fondly. The giggling and smiling Hinata was a lot better than the sad, somber Hinata.

 

“You asked for it,” he managed to get out between his gasps of air due to his fit of laughter. 

 

One second Hinata was there, and the next he was gone. Kageyama face planted into the armrest of the couch due to the sudden lack of resistance beneath him. Before he even had time to react, there were small fingers digging into his sides. Kageyama let out a sort of muffled squeak before breaking into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oi! That’s cheating.” He managed to say as he rolled off of the couch to get away from the movement of Hinata’s fingers.

 

Kageyama got a hold of himself and then looked up at Hinata who’d decided he’d had enough. He was sitting down on the couch again, this time he had his legs crossed beneath him. Hinata looked down at Kageyama and smiled, genuinely this time. 

 

Hinata had a really nice smile. It wasn’t one of his toothy smiles, just a simple upturn of the lips, but something about the way his eyes wrinkled slightly at the corners and the curl of his lips made it so enticing. It was the sort of smile that drew you in. The sort of smile that attracts people, bright and welcoming.

 

Kageyama liked that smile, no matter how annoying the person it belonged to was.

 

“Just to clarify, that was not cheating. I was just using all my assets, okay.” Hinata clarified, poking his tongue out.

 

“Nope, that’s complete and utter bullshit. You can’t just phase your way out of a tickle hold in the middle of a war!”

 

“I can and I did.” Hinata stated, snarkily.

 

Kageyama squinted at the other, “Yeah, but you cheated, smartass.”

 

“You’re just jealous that I won.”

 

Kageyama sighed, “No, you didn’t win.”

 

“Well neither did you.” Hinata pointed out.

 

“Shut up. We both lost then.” Kageyama grumbled, unwilling to accept a complete defeat.

 

Hinata chuckled as Kageyama got up to rejoin him on the couch. “Okay, whatever you say Mr. Houseowner, sir.”

 

Now that the air had been cleared of the negativity from earlier, it seemed like as good a time as any to ask Hinata about his past. 

 

“So…” Kageyama paused, unsure if what he was about to ask would offend Hinata. “How long have you been, uh…”

 

“Dead?” Hinata clarified, face unchanging.

 

Kageyama nodded in response. Hinata made himself comfortable, leaning back into the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know how long has passed since I died.” He answered. He didn’t look at Kageyama as he spoke, instead he just looked forward seemingly lost in thought. “But I can tell you that I’ve seen many people come and go while from this house.”

 

“How many is ‘many’?” 

 

Hinata brought his hand to rest under his chin and hummed. “Hmm, well you are about the thirteenth person to move into the house.”

 

Kageyama turned to the ghost in surprise. “Shit, that’s a lot of people.” Hinata turned to meet his gaze.

 

“Yeah, but none of them really stayed all that long.” He sighed. “I probably scared them off.”

 

Hinata looked upset again. Knowing him, the dumbass probably just wanted to make friends with the previous house owners, not scare them away. Okay, sure Hinata was annoying and a little bit of a tease, but he wasn’t scary or anything. He definitely wasn’t an evil spirit trying to steal people’s souls or something.

 

“They must’ve been fucking wimps. There’s nothing scary about an idiot ghost like you.” Kageyama said, turning away from Hinata.

 

Damn ghost laughed.

 

“If I remember correctly you totally screamed like a little girl when you saw me the first time!” He said with a smirk. 

 

“Did not.” Kageyama said with an expression that clearly said that he did.

 

“Whatever you say, Kageyama.”

 

The two sat in silence for a while. It was an awkward silence which was a little unusual as Hinata usually didn’t know how to shut up. Kageyama wanted to ask more questions but he wasn’t sure what to ask next or if he’d have to tread lightly on certain topics. 

 

Kageyama was the first to break the silence, “Did you live in this house while you were alive? Was this your home?”

 

Hinata looked around the room and a small smile pulled at his lips. “Yeah. It was.” 

 

“You live with your family?”

 

“Mhmm. It was just me, my parents and my little sister, Natsu.” He replied.

 

“Do you miss them?”

 

Hinata nodded slowly and chewed on his lip. “Of course I do. I mean who wouldn’t, right?” He started pulling at the hem of his shirt. “They moved not long after I passed.” He paused and turned to Kageyama. “Those few weeks that they remained here was like torture.” 

 

Kageyama remained silent, unsure of what to say but also allowing for Hinata to vent his feelings.

 

“I had to watch my family break down over and over again after losing me and there was nothing I could do about it.” His lips were trembling as he turned to face the older male. “It was horrible Kageyama.”

 

“But I can see you, so why couldn’t they?”

 

Hinata’s eyes glossed over. “I-I don’t know.” He was shaking now too. “Natsu was so young, Kageyama, she was only twelve years old! I-I had to watch her cry herself to sleep every night and, and I had to watch her ask mum when her big brother was coming home.”

 

Wet tears began staining Hinata’s cheeks. “She knew I wasn’t coming home, Kageyama, but she just kept asking! Every single day! And mum, she, she started hurting herself. I kept telling her to be strong, but no matter how loud I called out to her she couldn’t hear me…”

 

The poor boy was in hysterics and it was all Kageyama’s fault. If he hadn’t brought up the whole family thing, Hinata wouldn’t be feeling so shitty right now. And since this situation was all his fault, it was only right that he’d be the one to fix it. 

 

“Calm down, idiot.” Kageyama whispered as he pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. It wasn’t the best hug in the world but it was the best Kageyama could give, he wasn’t used to the whole ‘physical contact’ thing. He held the other tightly to his chest hoping to lessen the tremors he was experiencing. Hinata was cold in Kageyama’s arms but he didn’t seem to mind. 

 

Hinata brought his arms up to settle on the small of Kageyama’s back. His hands formed fists, bunching up the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt. He rubbed his face on Kageyama’s chest in an attempt to clean away his ghostly tears. The older male could feel the wetness of the tears seeping through his shirt but he didn’t move or loosen his hold on the crying boy.

 

They sat like that for a while, Kageyama refusing to let go until the shaking in Hinata’s limbs and the small whimpers stopped completely. 

 

“I-I’m okay now…” Hinata sniffled. “You can let go of me.”

 

Kageyama slowly released his hold on the smaller boy. “You’d better not be lying to me, Hinata.”

 

Hinata smiled nervously at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not. Sorry for freaking out on you there.”

 

“Don’t apologise, dumbass.” He grumbled in response and pouted. “If anyone should be saying sorry, it should be me. Sorry for being an insensitive jerk.” 

 

Hinata looked genuinely surprised at the apology that he’d received. Once he’d processed what had been said he giggled. “I guess I’ll have to forgive you then.”

 

Kageyama sighed and said, “I guess this wouldn’t be an appropriate time to ask you how you died, huh?”

 

Shit. Kageyama did not think before he spoke just then. 

 

Hinata was silent for a while but then he said in the quietest of voices, “Let’s save that story for another time, shall we?”

 

Without waiting for a response, Hinata stood up from the couch and stretched his arms above his head. He wandered over to the corner of the room where the broom was, propped up against the wall. He grasped it in both hands and then span around on his heels. He had a playful expression on his face, one eyebrow raised and a crooked smile that looked almost straight due to the way he was tilting his head. “You ready to witness the most amazing floor sweeper in action, Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama shook his head and huffed out a breath of air that could have almost been considered a laugh. “Surprise me.” 

 

***

 

Kageyama got up early the next morning. He hadn’t planned to be up at 5 o’clock in the morning but he was roused by the extremely restless sleeper next to him. He woke up to find that Hinata had been using his chest as a pillow, no wonder he felt so heavy. Normally Kageyama would have just thrown the guy off of him, but the kid had a tough time yesterday and it was Kageyama’s fault. The least he could do was let him sleep peacefully for a little longer. 

 

But do ghosts even need to sleep? And while we’re on the topic of weird things about ghosts that Kageyama has noticed while living with Hinata, they cry actual tears too? Hinata did seem to have a physical body, so maybe physical tears aren’t too unusual. You’d think the kid was human if it wasn’t for the fact that he could walk through walls and make himself practically invisible, and we can’t forget about that orangey glow that follows him around wherever he goes, or the slight transparentness of his body.

 

Kageyama decided it was time to get out of bed so he gently shifted Hinata’s head off of his chest and put a pillow under his head. Hinata mumbled something in his sleep before snuggling into the pillow. Kageyama ruffled the orange locks of Hinata’s hair, it was strangely soft beneath his fingers but not unpleasant. 

 

“See you when I get back, idiot.”

 

Kageyama decided to go for a run before work. It wasn’t unusual for Kageyama to do a few laps around his neighbourhood when he couldn’t sleep, he’d always been a sporty person since he was young. Running had always allowed Kageyama to clear his head, to think of nothing but the road in front of him and the air going in and out of his lungs. He’d found that the burn in his muscles after a good workout made him feel alive. 

 

Maybe he should get Hinata to run with him one day. But do ghosts even get muscle fatigue, do they even breathe? He’d have to ask Hinata later.

 

He ran a few more laps before deciding to head back home to have a shower and get changed before work. On his way back, a few blocks from his house he saw a stray cat perched on a rather wide fence. It was a brown cat with black stripes whose fur was tinged with golden tips.

 

“Cute…” Kageyama mumbled to himself as he slowly approached the cat. He didn’t want to scare it away which is what he tended to do a lot with small animals and children. Kageyama wasn’t exactly the friendliest looking person, in fact he tended to be quite intimidating to those who didn’t know him well. 

 

He prayed that the cat wouldn’t run away when he got closer; it didn’t. When he got close enough, he bent down to match the cats level with his face. “Hello, kitty.” He moved his face closer to the cat and reached out to pet it. The cat stared at him with emerald eyes.

 

Bad move, Kageyama. Bad move.

 

With no warning, the cat began hissing aggressively. Before Kageyama even had the chance to react, the cat had already clawed at his face leaving three small but painful scratches on his lower left cheek.

 

“SHIT, FUCK!” He yelped, cradling his injured cheek with his hand. “How dare you! You pussy ass bastard!” He pointed accusingly at the cat who began calmly grooming itself like he hadn’t just attacked an innocent civilian. Kageyama growled at the cat, but it didn’t seem to care at all, it just looked at him innocently, mocking him.

 

“You know what cat? Fuck you. You aren’t even cute.” He lied. The cat was definitely still cute, even though it was a complete savage. Kageyama walked away flipping the cat off, it ignored him. That almost stung as much as the scratches on his face.

 

Upon arriving home, Kageyama showered to freshen up after his workout. When he was done, he cleaned and disinfected the cuts on his face before finally covering it with a bandaid. 

 

The next step was to get dressed for work, Kageyama’s clothes were in his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and good thing he did because Hinata was still asleep, curled up with the pillow just like he was when Kageyama had left earlier. He tiptoed over to his dresser and quietly got changed doing his best not to wake the sleeping spirit. 

 

He took one last look at Hinata before leaving the room and collecting his things. There was a peaceful look on his face, he must be having a good dream or something. And with that, he was on his way to work.

 

***

 

“Morning, Suga-san.” Kageyama called to the silver haired male as he sat down at his desk. 

 

Sugawara gave a small wave and one of his heavenly smiles. “Good morning, Kageyama. You’re early today.”

 

“Says the guy already working.”

 

“I’m not the only one,” Sugawara pointed towards the other some of the other work spaces. Kageyama followed the direction of Suga-san’s finger and his eyes rested upon the familiar windswept brown hair. Oikawa was sitting there at his desk, working away. 

 

As if on cue, Oikawa looked up at the exact moment Kageyama looked in his direction and their eyes met and he waved, “Morning Tobio-chan~” 

 

Kageyama flushed ever so slightly but responded in his normal, totally not awkward, way, “Sup.”

 

“...” 

 

Okay, so Kageyama was totally awkward. The distinct sound of laughter came from behind him.

 

“Oi, Suga-san! Don’t laugh at me!” Kageyama grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

 

Sugawara looked at him in confusion, “But I wasn’t laughing at you.”

 

The laughing only increased after Sugawara’s statement. Kageyama looked around for the source of the laughter. Just out of the corner of his eye, he could make out a faint orange glow. He took a deep breath to calm himself and, rather than yelling at the top of his lungs, he simply muttered,

 

“Fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, wonder who was laughing at Kags. Jks jks, it's pretty obvious but I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter, okay? XD 
> 
> I really love getting comments from people who are reading the fic, it gives me so much motivation to continue, and of course the kudos are much appreciated as well. <3


End file.
